The Emerald Ring of Friendship
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Snape is all alone and very miserable on Christmas, until he recieves a gift from one of his students that he was sure hated him. Plz review!


**A/N: This was an extremely random fic idea that literally JUST popped into my head. It's partially because of the fic 'Unexpected Visitors' by BrittScript, so if you haven't read it yet, you should go check it out because it's really good! :) This is dedicated her!**

**I don't own any of the HP characters or anything in the Potterverse, if I did, I would die from being so fricking happy! JKR is a genius!**

**Plz review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**December 25th 1997, Headmaster Snape's Office, 6:45 pm**

Snape sat behind the large wooden desk in his office that used to belong to a certain Albus Dumbledore, the man who had taught Snape everything he knew. The innocent man he had murdered for the sake of Draco Malfoy's life at the hands of the Dark Lord.

It was Christmas, a time where people were supposed to feel cheery and bright, but all Snape felt was miserable. He knew most of his students hated him, his fellow professors despised his very existance, and he was only respected by the likes of the Dark ranks, which wasn't exactly a good thing.

He looked up at all Dumbledore's cool magical knicknacks; his model solar system, all of his memorable moving pictures, the pensieve, and other ancient runic artifacts. Snape angrily stood up and knocked the solar system to the floor with a loud crash, it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, and he let out a loud sob.

Suddenly, there was a gentle knocking at the door. Snape took a deep breath and quickly composed himself in case it was one of the Carrows. "Come in," he spoke dryly, completely hiding his emotions.

The door creaked open and one of the 7th year Hufflepuff girls, Hannah Abbott, stepped inside. "Hello Headmaster Snape," she spoke softly, looking down at her feet shyly. Snape sighed and sat back down at his desk.

"Can I help you Miss Abbott? If you've come to me for refuge from the Carrows, you aren't going to get it. I also don't need to hear any more of that Dumbledore's Army bullshit either," Snape spat.

"Um no Professor, I-I just came to wish you a happy Christmas," Hannah said, her voice sad.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, his eyes went wide in shock.

"I-I said, happy Christmas, Professor," Hannah repeated, looking at him in confusion.

"Why would you come to wish me a happy Christmas?" Snape questioned, he didn't understand...Hannah was a member of the DA, and they hated him, so why was she being so nice? Even for a Hufflepuff, it seemed too far fetched.

"Because it's Christmas, and everyone deserves some Christmas cheer," Hannah smiled brightly.

"I don't," Snape muttered.

Hannah noticed the shattered model solar system and pointed her wand at it. "Reparo!" she demanded, fixing the broken object. Snape coughed into his sleeve and looked at the girl before him.

He couldn't figure out why she was acting so happy. Being an active member of the DA and losing her mother at the hands of the Death Eaters, Snape figured Hannah Abbott of all people would be extremely bitter, yet she wasn't.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Hannah questioned, cocking a thin honey blonde eyebrow in his direction.

"Er, no," Snape realized he'd been staring at her, he leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to bring you something, as a present. I don't really know what it does but it looked cool, Neville found it by the lake," Hannah stepped forwards, in her hand, she held a golden banded ring with a large emerald gem in the center of it.

"It's a ring," Snape commented, taking it from her offering hand, and examining it closely. As soon as he held it, the emerald gem sparkled in the lights of the dim office. Then, it opened up, revealing a runic scripture inside.

Snape translated the runic message into modern English, and smiled. "It says all you have to do is ask, and words of encouragement shall come your way," he mused.

Hannah smiled also. "I hope you like it Headmaster, as I said before, everyone deserves some Christmas cheer..." she said.

Snape laughed, he actually laughed, and let the joy of the season finally wash over him. "You're ten times the girl I thought you were Miss Abbott, happy Christmas to you too," he said.

Hannah beamed. "Thank you Professor!" she said.

Snape nodded towards the door "You should get to class, and don't let those Carrows give you any shit about being a half-blood, or they'll be answering to me. I'm a half-blood too, you know," he said.

Hannah nodded "Yes Headmaster, thank you," she said, walking towards the door. Just as she placed her hand on the knob, she turned to face him again. "Er..for what it's worth, even though I wasn't in school to witness it, I don't believe you killed Headmaster Dumbledore without a really good reason," she said, and left the office without another word.

Snape sat at his desk, completely awestruck. Hannah Abbott, the Hogwarts crybaby, the female equivalent of Neville Longbottom when it came to Potions, the girl he'd always given so much shit during lessons...was the one person in the whole school who really understood him.

Now all he could do was weep tears of regret for treating her so badly for seven years. Snape didn't enjoy being a Death Eater, he hated looking like such a cold hearted beast, because inside all he ever craved was someone to care about him. And now someone did. So he continued to weep on the grounds of Hannah Abbott's Hufflepuff loyalty, kindness, and friendship.

He grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a note to himself; _Protect Hannah Abbott, my student, my friend._


End file.
